Ángeles y Demonios: La historia del amor prohibido
by Raven Holmes Watson
Summary: (ADVERTENCIA: NO YAOI)Estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado trajo a Ciel Phantomhive fuertes consecuencias. Él nunca se imaginó que terminaría en el medio de una batalla que llevaba años librándose en este mundo sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello. Tampoco creyó que la causante de la guerra se convertiría en alguien de importancia para él. CielxOC SebastianxOC


**Hola a todas y todos (aunque dudo que haya XD) **

**Vengo a compartir con ustedes este fic que hice ya hace algún tiempito y que gracias a la universidad no había podido publicar ¬¬***

**Espero que sea de su agrado ;3**

**Ya que estaré poniendo citas de canciones en este fic me veo en la necesidad de hacer un disclaimer para que nadie se ponga a joder ¬¬ XD Así que allá vamos X3**

**_"Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de mi diosa Toboso-sama *-*_  
**

**_Así mismo, las canciones usadas en este fic son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y no me veo beneficiada económicamente por usarlas en el fic."_**

**o.o.o.o.o**

**Capitulo 1.**

"_Estuve en el lugar equivocado en el tiempo equivocado_

_Por la razón equivocada y el ritmo equivocado."_

_(Wrong-Depeche Mode)_

La noche era diferente a cualquier otra en los últimos tiempos. La luna brillaba de un color rojizo que le confería un aspecto sangriento, muy pocas veces se podía ver a la luna de ese color y un viento helado soplaba por la infinidad del cielo.

Un grito rasgó la tranquilidad de la noche roja y a este se le unieron otros tantos más.

En un pequeño pueblo oculto tras las montañas la gente huía despavorida, sus casas estaban prendidas en llamas y por todos lados había sangre y cadáveres tanto de niños como de adultos.

Una mujer corría y no dejaba de mirar por encima de su hombro con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos apunto de salirse de sus orbitas. Lanzó un terrible alarido lleno del más puro terror y entonces, una hoja filosa, como la de una espada, atravesó su cuerpo provocando que un gran chorro de sangre salpicara hacia todos lados.

Una niña y su hermanito estaban escondidos entre la paja, temblaban violentamente y se abrazaban con todas sus fuerzas. No tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando, sus padres les habían dicho que no salieran de ahí hasta que ellos regresaran, y que procuraran no hacer ruido. Afuera solo se oían gritos, el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose, de construcciones que se venían abajo y de los animales tales como ovejas y perros que prontamente fueron apagados quien sabía por qué.

El pequeño niño se asomó de entre la paja y le pareció ver a su papá pasar corriendo; guiado por su deseo de estar con sus papás, salió de su escondite y fue tras de su padre gritando su nombre. Su hermana al ver esto se apuró a salir también e ir en pos de su hermanito.

No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, toda la gente del pueblo, sus amigos, la señora de la casa de enfrente a la que siempre ayudaba a cargar el agua pues ya era vieja. Todo era una verdadera masacre, la gran mayoría de las casas estaban en ruinas y las pocas que aun se mantenían en pie tenían sangre por todos lados.

Un llanto agudo e infantil llamó su atención, y fue entonces cuando la vio, justo delante de ella se encontraba una mujer de piel pálida, poseedora de una belleza que resultaba imposible de creer que existiera; vestía una especie de vestido blanco ceñido a su cintura por una banda de seda de color marfil, este, al igual que su cabello largo hasta la cintura y negro como la noche, ondeaban con el viento de una manera que le confería cierto aspecto sobrenatural.

Aquella mujer estaba rodeada del caos, las casas se consumían a su alrededor, los cuerpos de la gente del pueblo se apilaban a sus pies, pudo reconocer los cuerpos de sus padres y eso hizo que su carita se llenara de lagrimas y de desesperación. La mujer sostenía en la mano izquierda una especie de sable y con su mano derecha el cuerpo de su hermanito, sus labios parecían besar el pequeño cuello del niño, o eso pensó hasta que se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba succionando su sangre.

La pequeña pegó tremendo grito atrayendo así la atención de aquel ser desconocido, éste abrió lentamente sus ojos revelando unas orbes grises, casi se podría decir que plateadas. Aquella mirada de ojos platinos atravesaron como cuchillas a la pobre niña quien echó a correr, la mujer despegó sus labios del cuello del menor y lo dejó caer con el resto de los cuerpos. Empuñó su sable y fue a por la niña, no le resultó nada difícil alcanzarla, alzó el sable y de un tajo rebanó a la pequeña por la espalda, manchando con un poco de sangre sus mejillas pálidas.

La mujer miró con aire indiferente su obra y echó a caminar perdiéndose en el mar de fuego, humo y cenizas a lo que había quedado reducido el pueblo.

o.o.o.o.o

Era una noche fría y tormentosa. El Big Ben marcaba poco más de las ocho de la noche y las calles del Londres victoriano estaban completamente solas, ni siquiera en el muelle del río Támesis había actividad. Todo era por motivos del toque de que queda que se había impuesto recientemente, después de las ocho de la noche nadie tenía permitido salir, la gente cerraba sus puertas a capa y espada y corrían las cortinas de las ventanas. Justamente a las ocho en punto, toda la gente estaba refugiada en su casa y las luces se apagaban dejando las calles sumidas en una profunda oscuridad.

Y había un buen motivo para que se impusiera dicho toque de queda y para que la gente se mostrara tan asustada de permanecer en la noche fuera de la comodidad y la seguridad que ofrecían sus hogares, y ese era el hecho de que desde hacia más de un mes, se habían suscitado una serie de asesinatos. Las victimas, mujeres desde pequeñas recién nacidas hasta jovencitas de veinte años.

Nadie era capaz de encontrar al culpable de tan macabros asesinatos, y es que eran verdaderamente sanguinarios, algunas chicas parecían haber sido sometidas a terribles torturas, mutilaciones y demás.

La gente estaba entrando en pánico, a veces ni siquiera estando en sus casas estaban a salvo. La policía de Scotland Yard hacía todo lo posible por atrapar al culpable, pero aun a la fecha no tenían nada claro.

Nunca se dejaban evidencias claras, las relaciones entre cada asesinato eran inexistentes, salvo por le hecho de que todas eran mujeres y la policía estaba llegando a un punto de máximo estrés.

¿Cómo y por qué? Esas eran las preguntas que todos querían saber.

Una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años corría desesperada por la calle de Whitechapel con una niña en brazos. Había llevado a la niña con un médico y a pesar de que creyó que llegaría pronto a su casa, cuando apenas iba a medio camino sonó el toque de queda.

La mujer intentaba mantenerse serena para no asustar a su pequeña hija, pero el hecho de que estuviera afuera sola y en la situación en la que se encontraba el país, era muy difícil no caer al borde la histeria.

Ya casi estaba en su casa, solo un poco más y llegaría, se encerraría y todo estaría bien.

Al pasar cerca de un callejón, le pareció ver a alguien recargado sobre una pared y aumentó la carrera. La niña sonrió y tendió su manita hacia alguien, su madre giró levemente la cabeza para ver que cosa había llamado la atención de su hija y casi pega un grito al ver que una figura alta con una pesada gabardina negra y un sobrero de copa, estaba parada en medio de la calle. Por su complexión le pareció que era un hombre. La señora soltó un alarido y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía.

El ser de negro alzó la cabeza revelando una sonrisa macabra que mostraba una hilera de dientes perfectamente blancos y afilados y fue en pos de aquella mujer. No le costó ningún trabajo alcanzarla, la mujer intentó gritar, pero él fue más rápido y le cubrió la boca con una mano enfundada en un guante negro de piel, tomó el frágil cuello de la señora y con un simple movimiento lo rompió.

Con la mujer muerta, el asesino tomó a la niña en brazos, quien al ver a su madre tirada en el suelo, muerta, comenzó a llorar. El desconocido se quitó el sombrero revelando por fin su rostro; era un hombre de a lo mucho veinte años, de ojos verdes, cabello corto y rubio y de hermosas facciones. Los ojos del joven se tornaron de un color rojo brillante, y observó a la pequeña detenidamente, después de unos momentos de análisis, frunció el ceño.

— ¡Qué pasa Aleister! —una mujer de complexión menuda, cabello algo corto y rubio, poseedora de unos bellos ojos verdes almendrados, que por su apariencia parecía ser la hermana gemela del joven, bajó desde lo alto de un edificio dando una voltereta antes de aterrizar sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

—No es lo que buscamos, Alina—contestó el aludido. La niña había comenzado a llorar aun más.

—Entonces deshazte de ella—la mujer echó a caminar—Está comenzando a hartarme su llanto.

Aleister asintió y sus ojos llamearon, agarró a la pequeña de sus cabellos y le jaló la cabeza hacia atrás, acercó sus labios a su pequeño cuellito y sin más le mordió la garganta. La sangre comenzó a derramarse por el cuerpo ahora inerte de la niña. El chico despegó su boca y tiró el cadáver de la niña como si fuera una simple envoltura de papel, se limpió los labios llenos de sangre y se apuró a seguir a su gemela.

o.o.o.o.o

El conde Ciel Phantomhive frunció el ceño y dobló la carta que hacia unos momentos Sebastian le había llevado. Era una carta proveniente de su majestad en la que le exponía su preocupación y tristeza por lo que estaba pasando en su amado país. Esos misteriosos asesinatos que se multiplicaban como una epidemia.

Antes de que la reina le hubiera pedido su ayuda, él ya tenía rato investigando al respecto con su mayordomo, pero la verdad era que no había hecho grandes avances. Más sin embargo, ahora la cosa era más seria y no pensaba descansar hasta hallar al culpable.

Intercambió una mirada con el mayordomo de ojos rojizos y después suspiro dejando salir todo el aire.

—Habrá que ir a la escena del crimen—comentó—Tengo entendido que ha habido otro asesinato y quizá podamos obtener algo.

—Prepararé el carruaje para salir lo antes posible—afirmó el demonio llevándose la mano al pecho.

Ciel se quedó pensativo preguntándose quien sería tan vil para asesinar incluso a bebés, algo le decía que no se estaban enfrentando a algo precisamente humano, porque por muy destructiva que fuera la naturaleza humana, eso ya era demasiado. Tan solo esa mañana, por medio de la carta de la reina se había enterado de otras victimas, una mujer y su hija de tres años.

Sebastian volvió momentos más tarde, y sin perder de un minuto más se pusieron en marcha hacia el barrio de Whitechapel donde había sido perpetrado el último asesinato.

El camino fue bastante largo, pero aun así, para cuando llegaron a la calle estaba llena de curiosos y varios policías formaban una barrera para que nadie pasara. El demonio mayordomo abrió la puerta del carruaje para que su joven amo bajara y le siguió en silencio hasta que se toparon con los oficiales.

—Soy el conde Ciel Phantomhive y vengo…—comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por un carrespeo estruendoso.

—Conde Phantomhive—era comisario de Scotland Yard, Arthur Randall; de cabello gris oscuro, con bigote y patillas y ojos marrones ocultos detrás de unas gafas, el hombre miró con poco más que desagrado al joven conde.

—Estoy aquí por órdenes de su majestad—informó entrecerrando su ojo celeste—Así que le agradecería que le dijera a sus hombres que me dejen pasar.

—Muy bien—aceptó—Pero debe saber que ya retiramos los cuerpos.

Ciel no dijo nada y se dispuso a seguir a Randall, si bien era verdad que los cuerpos ya no estaban, aun había una gran cantidad de sangre.

—Sebastian, busca bien, debe de haber algo que nos sirva—ordenó.

El mayordomo asintió, pensando que no tendría que buscar demasiado, pues apenas había traspasado a los guardias se dio cuenta de que en el ambiente no solo estaban los aromas normales, sino que existía un aroma que nunca en su vida había olido y que sin duda eso era lo que se consideraría una pista, aunque no serviría de mucho si no averiguaba a que o quien pertenecía ese olor, parecía ser una mezcla perfecta de todos los aromas más exquisitos del mundo, pero saber a ciencia cierta a que aroma se asemejaba más era imposible, o al menos a él le parecía así.

El conde estuvo observando unos momentos más hasta que decidió que ya no había nada que no hubiera visto, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al demonio y ambos caminaron fuera de la barrera de guardias. Justo cuando salió de entre la muchedumbre, chocó contra una figura de más o menos su estatura. No le vio bien porque pasó prácticamente corriendo, pero si notó que era una chica.

Frunció el ceño y bajó la cabeza en donde algo en el suelo llamó su atención; era un pañuelo blanco grabado con la inicial "S", lo tomó y lo examinó más de cerca. Justo cuando se disponía a ir en busca de la chica un joven de cabello castaño algo enmarañado y ojos azules apareció frente a él, era Fred Abberline.

—Ciel-kun—saludó bastante jovial—¿Qué hace en un lugar como este?

—Investigando—respondió cortante—Ya que parece que son inútiles en su trabajo, la reina me ha llamado para que me encargue de todo.

Abberline se puso serio y agachó la cabeza.

—Así que después de todo ha tenido que recurrir a usted—parecía verdaderamente apenado—Al perro guardián de la reina.

—Mi joven amo se encargará de esto—intervino Sebastian quien pasó por un lado del policía—Bocchan, deberíamos volver a la mansión para estar a tiempo para la cena.

Ciel hizo un gesto de asentimiento y murmurando un casi imperceptible "adiós" siguió al mayordomo.

Mientras caminaban hacia el carruaje, Ciel preguntó al demonio si había conseguido algo que les resultara útil.

—He captado cierto aroma—dijo en voz baja y con el entrecejo fruncido—Era muy sutil, imperceptible para un humano.

—¿Qué clase de aroma? —cuestionó el conde levantando la cabeza para ver a Sebastian.

—No sabría decirle—inquirió llevándose una mano enguantada a la barbilla adoptando un gesto pensativo—Jamás lo había olido hasta ahora.

—Que extraño—murmuró más para si que para el demonio—Pero de ahí no podemos partir, no si no sabes a quien pertenece ese aroma—bajó la vista pensativo—¿Crees que puedas averiguarlo?

—Yes, my lord—respondió Sebastian llevándose la mano al pecho.

Amo y sirviente guardaron silencio y cada uno se sumió en su propio mundo mientras se encaminaban al carruaje.

Ciel sintió algo suave contra su mano y bajó la mirada encontrándose con el pañuelo que de la había caído a la chica. Ahora ya nunca la encontraría por culpa de Abberline. Una brisa helada le agitó el cabello, y además le hizo llegar un aroma bastante agradable y delicioso que no se parecía a ningún otro que hubiera olido nunca, era como si fuera una nueva esencia. Se preguntó de donde habría venido ese olor, hasta que al acercar el pañuelo a su rostro notó que la esencia provenía de él.

Sebastian también notó el aroma y se volvió a ver a su joven amo, quien se había detenido y miraba con detenimiento el pañuelo.

—Ese es el aroma, bocchan—se acercó a examinarlo más de cerca recibiendo de golpe el penetrante olor—¿De dónde a sacado eso?

—Se le ha caído a una chica—aclaró—Iba a ir a devolvérselo pero por el molesto policía la perdí de vista.

—Quizá podamos dar con ella—ya estaban frente al carruaje. Sebastian abrió la puerta—¿Recuerda como era?

—Solo le vi de reojo—se lamentó.

Sebastian asintió y cerró la puerta, se montó en la parte delantera y golpeó al caballo para que echara a andar.

Ciel contempló el pequeño pañuelo y después miró con aire distraído por la ventanilla.

_¿Por qué mujeres? ¿Por qué en Inglaterra? _Se preguntó.

Tenían muchas preguntas y ninguna pista consistente que respondiera tan solo una. Si Sebastian lograba averiguar de quien era aquel pedazo de tela, tal vez tendrían algo…tal vez.

o.o.o.o.o

Aleister miraba con la más profunda satisfacción aquel carruaje que se alejaba a toda velocidad por las calles maltrechas de Whitechapel. Aquel aroma era inconfundible, por fin daban con lo que estaban buscando. ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta antes?

Siempre dieron por sentado que si querían encontrarlas lo más lógico sería buscar entre las mujeres, pero nunca les pasó por la mente que era más factible camuflarse como algo que no eran. Sin duda esta vez habían actuado estúpidamente.

Tuvo la idea de seguirles el solo, pero recordó que su objetivo no estaba solo y que tenía a un ser bastante poderoso a su lado para protegerle, un ser que en los últimos años había destruido a los de su especie como si fueran simples conejos indefensos y si iba solo lo único que haría sería exponerse a ser herido o algo peor y de paso alertarles para que volvieran a huir.

Respiró un par de veces para calmar sus ansias de salir corriendo y cerró los ojos concentrándose solo en si mismo, bloqueando los sonidos de su alrededor. Tenía que contactar con los demás.

—_Alina…Por fin les he encontrado_—dijo en su mente esperando que su hermana no estuviera distraída en algo que le hiciera ignorar su mensaje.

—_¡¿Qué, enserio?!_ —Escuchó que le respondía.

—_Se han ido en un carruaje_—informó—_Llama a los otros y diles que se reúnan en el mismo lugar de anoche._

—_Muy bien, estaremos ahí cuanto antes_—Aleister regresó al barullo de la calleja y sonrió mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos.

Esta vez ya no habría escapatoria, todo terminaría pronto…muy pronto.

o.o.o.o.o

**Qué les ha parecido? **

**Creo que lo he hecho algo sangriento ._. :megusta: XDDD **

**Este capitulo lo escribí mientras escuchaba el álbum de Lindsey Stirling del mismo nombre. Amo a esta chica *w* **

**En fin...**

**Bueno, me gustaría que me dejaran sus reviews para saber sus opiniones ;)**

**Tanto si son felicitaciones como criticas son bien recibidas n_n**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap (si es que les gusta sino aquí le dejamos XDDD)**


End file.
